Of course you are
by Queen1513
Summary: Tony is used to pressure. He needs it. But when a certain Norse god of mischief kidnaps him and proclaims his love? Things are bound to get scary - but naughty. Bad summary. Slash Loki/Tony Stark/Iron Man. One shot. Rated T but should be M.


The wind was picking up outside the tower, twirling autumn leaves through the streets into tiny faces that were destroyed in the next few seconds. Tony let his legs dangle off the edge of Avengers Tower or whatever Fury wanted to call it. To him it was always Stark Tower. No matter what anyone said. The penthouse lay behind him and the lights looked warm against the striking background of night. He shouted into his ear piece. "Jarvis! I wanna take a ride!"

The AI sent a suit hovering just below the rim of the tower, below the A in Avengers. Tony leapt into it and took control. He needed this. At least that was what he told himself. He needed a break just for a little while. Tony was getting out of the city. None of the Avengers where currently living in the tower except for him and Banner and they wouldn't be called at any rate. There just wasn't much threat at the moment. "Jarvis. I need a place to set down. Where no one can see me? Alright?" The suit obeyed.

LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT

The god of mischief cleared the hovering glamour from existence as he watched the Iron Man set down. He was ready. Loki's plan was perfect. Loki bent his magic into a portal. Dark trees protruded through it and his clothes changed in the golden light to a well tailored suit and coat of dark grey, with only a green tie to show that he wasn't purely black and white. He would get everything he desired in one day. And Antony Stark would be his.

LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT

Jarvis went silent as Tony touched down. "Bloody malfunctions." His suit opened up and he strode into the woods. It was a perfect place for him to spend just a few hours. He needed to work off the pressures of everyday life and walk for a while. If he needed the suit, it would come when he needed. He began to walk through the trees, they arched over him as if clawing to get at his soul. But Tony was impervious to the fear that would usually seize any others mind. Although, he did turn when an owl screeched in the darkness obviously chasing or fleeing. A sudden footfall turned that mild alertness to sheer terror. The suit had registered no heat signatures. He sighed as no more noises echoed after that first one. Tony turned to continue on.

Loki smirked back.

LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT/LxT

Tony fell back and as soon as he touched the ground, scrambled away. "Antony! You are not pleased to see me? I may have surprised you but surely there is no need for you to cower so. Here let me help you up. No?"

Tony swirled to flee the Asgardian but his arm was grasped and he was thrown to the ground. "JARVIS!" The suit did not come to his hand. Loki chuckled gently. "Your armour is not saving you, maybe there is a fault or maybe I disengaged it. Come along, Antony."

The small Iron Man struggled against the Liesmith's grip. "Please." He whispered. Loki just threw him to the ground.

"If you do not journey with me willingly, things may became more difficult for you." He crouched in front of the billionaire who proceeded to throw a fist. It was caught. "Ah. The woes of the wilful." A wave of the hand and his... love was bound in golden shackles. "Let us see how you respond to the very objects that have held me for so long. A gag was over Tony's mouth. It annoyed Loki but the way it made his love look was worth it - so easy to hold. A portal swirled behind him. "Come Antony. Things will become clearer and more understandable."

The ice palace was isolated and undisturbed amongst the mountains - just how Loki intended it to be. His Tony was dragged behind him by his magic, keeping the billionaire moving by pulling the chains that smothered is tanned wrists. The rooms flew by and Loki slammed the doors open with an invisible force that lead to his chambers. "Welcome to your new home, Antony!" His grin was that of a contented fox - one which had just consumed a bird. The gag disappeared but the chains remained. "Loki! What is this? Why are you-"

"You see, Antony, last year at the battle of New York - is that what you call it - I realised that I have a weakness. When I threw you through that window, I felt so guilty. So wrong. I fell in love with you. I needed you. I wanted you to be mine."

Tony shook slightly, wishing his suit was now covering his body. "You are insane! You raided my world. Killed my people. Hurt my friends. Why would I-" He stopped. He couldn't see it until now. But those dreams about the battle, they all involved Loki. Here he was refusing Loki when he too had been in love the whole time. But it was wrong and not even his desires countered that.

"Considering it now. Don't worry, we won't be interrupted."

"Loki..." He was warning in tone.

"I need you now Antony. I don't care what you see." He drew Stark closer to him so that they were inches apart. The God of Mischief closed his lips around the inventor's. Tony wouldn't let Loki get to him, he couldn't for the sake of the team.

Loki wrapped the chains around nails already in the wall so Stark was forced to lay leaning against the wall with his back upright and his legs sprawled in front of him. He was straddled. "Loki..." Tony couldn't hold back his arousal, his new found love was too overpowering. Loki leant down and forced Antony's mouth open with his tongue. Tony moaned into him and strained against the shackles. But no way was Loki releasing him, it was too hot. Loki licked Tony's collarbone and he cut his t-shirt slowly with his knife. He leant back to admire Stark, so many scars but all so perfect. He stepped away, toying with his prey. He stroked the inner thigh of his human and it bucked. "Oh my god, that is so amazing!"

"I guess I am your god am I not." He continued his work. A lick there, a nibble here. It had his love helpless.

"Please Loki!"

"Patient, Antony. Don't be too eager or I'll have to punish you!"

"Then punish me!"

Loki smiled and laughed as he worked just below Tony's stomach. This sent pleasure bouncing around his toy's skull. Tony screamed. "Take me! Come on just take me!"

His plan was working. He was about to have everything. He undid his love's trousers and pulled down his underwear. He snapped his fingers and he himself was now standing with no trousers and underwear on. His shirt was still on but unbuttoned. He opened Stark's legs and inserted a finger gently into his hole. Tony grunted but shifted to adjust slowly. Loki withdrew and forced two in and Stark cried out but regretted it instantly and begged for Loki to get a move on. He obliged.

He scissored the tight, warm space and began to mutter in Stark's ear. "Antony, I have a second form. I'm going to shift into it in a second. Let us hope you enjoy this. Loki relaxed and allowed the inky blue skin to appear and spread across his skin. Tony for a moment was too high on pleasure to notice but when he finally did, he sighed in contentment. "You are so beautiful, baby."

"You're going to regret calling me that." Loki grinned. And he lined his manhood up with Tony and plunged it in. Stark howled with pain but quickly was silenced. "Move."

"What was that, Antony?"

"M-move, ah, please. I need you to move."

"That's right, you need me."

He pulled out and slammed in again, hitting Antony's prostate. Again and again he did this with the Iron Man praising him and his member. He held him on the edge for an age, not letting him come just yet. He enjoyed the view of his love craving every cell within himself. At last, he knew the torture was too harsh and he beat his member into Tony and it caused his Iron Man to come. He was so exquisite when he was in orgasm. It made him come inside Stark, just because he was so angelic. He collapsed inside him. Stark panted heavily and their eyes met. "I love you so much, Loki. Thank you."

"No need for thanks."

"One day we really need to start a healthy relationship instead of us just getting a few days in between plots and plans and meetings."

"I know Antony."

"Oh and Loki?"

"Yes, my stunning beauty."

"Next time you're going to be in chains."

"Oh yes?"

"And I'm going to take you all over the tower."

Loki loosened the chains. "Oh yes?" He lowered the faintly mewling Stark onto the bed.

"Oh yes, Loki. I'm going to make you..."

"Of course you are, my love."


End file.
